Midnight Savior
by Floral-Grunge
Summary: Maya Hart is the victim of depression, abuse, and alcoholism. After enduring an abusive session from her father, she agrees to accompany her friend Lucas Friar, only to get drugged up and beaten badly once they drive her to a dark alley. Maya is left for dead until a brunette girl kicking pebbles at midnight takes her in and shows Maya that not everything in life is black and blue.
1. O n e

_**I do not own the characters of Girl Meets World.  
Please approach this fanfiction with caution. This will mention abuse, eating disorders, depression, self harm, and suicide.  
Dedicated to anyone who has been touched by either of those things.**_

* * *

Maya shivered at the first touch of a cigarette between her chapped lips. Her pale fingers trembled as she brought the lighter to the end of the killing machine. The crisp wind of autumn kissed her cheeks until they turned a rosy pink, her messy blonde nest of hair tickling her face. After series of shaking and hesitation, she finally lights it. Slowly removing it from her lips, she coughed violently, causing her to spit and tremble some more. The taste of the cigarette was honestly revolting and she could already feel the intoxication fogging her mind, the poison devouring her lungs.

Though she already disliked her first cigarette, the revolting thing devoured the hunger that had ate at her belly. It replaced the feeling of not having a hot meal on the table every night, the feeling she had gotten when her fingers brushed over her rib cage. Running nervous fingers through her hair she put it between her lips once more, the drug already poisoning her fragile body with an addiction. More confidently, she exhaled a fog of smoke, causing her to cringe up her nose as she inhaled it in. Something so wrong had always been right in her mindset. Sighing, she entered her home.

The blonde had been sitting in her father's scruffy apartment, having taken custody over for what had been two years. She had always looked upon her father as a con. If it weren't for him making her mother seem abusive in the clutches of her child, she wouldn't have to befriend the rats and other disease carrying things that infested her home. She probably would have been getting a decent education, even though she cared to pay attention in class anyway when she was attending school. Even though the dream tickled her, maybe she would have had at least one decent meal. Her father was a disappearing sleaze bag who had the decency to leave his only child alone. The reason that channeled her drug abuse and the slits that decorated her arm. She inhaled a sharp breath, the damage of it all crowding her head.

She lay on the couch, reaching over as she shriveled the cigarette in her father's ashtray. It honestly wasn't complicated to get the killing machines she called her saviors. Her father always left his cigarettes and extra lighters lying around. Whenever he didn't finish his alcohol, he left it in the fridge untouched. Her father had always been a violent guy in the past, leaving razor and pocket knives in unsecured drawers. Sighing, she stared at the black screen of their cable T.V, her knees at her face as she curled up. She shivered a bit, only having a small blanket covering half of her body. Her father barely made enough money, so they never had the luxury of having heat or hot bath water. Hunger threatened her once more, her throat dry from dehydration. She groaned, struggling from her place on the couch.

Crawling, she let her pale cheeks come in contact with the chilly tiled floor. For once she didn't mind the uncleanness of the floor, letting it brush up against the dust and dirt beneath her. Using the wobbly kitchen table for balance, she steadied herself. Breathing slowly, she opened the refrigerator door slowly. Hastily, she snatched the first bottle of alcohol he had. Her father always had multiple flavors, some surprisingly worth the abuse to her body. Twisting the cork a couple of times, the brown sponge popped from it's home. Looking it over once more, Maya found the bottle to her lips, just the smell of the liquid already devouring her. Slowly, the liquid drowned her taste buds and burned her throat. She sputtered, the taste spicy and thrilling. It wasn't definitely something new her father picked up. Taking one more gulp, she placed the burning liquid back into the fridge.

She found her tongue licking her chapped lips, the evidence still fresh on them. As she traveled back to her seat on the couch, she heard the unlocking of the front door. Her body froze as she realized the consequences to come if her father found out she had been downing his drinks. As she was about to make a run for a closet down the hall, it was already too late. Her father slid into the living room, a small smirk on his face as he looked his daughter up and down. A cigarette of his own was between his lips. Placing the alcohol down on the coffee table he traveled toward Maya until she could smell of the mustiness of his clothes. He stood tall, looking down at his daughter. _"I see you didn't do the dishes like I told you." _he breathed, his breath another drug intoxicating her.

Maya could feel herself tremble under the brooding eyes of her father. A smirk on his lips were evident, a sign that something damaging would break her again. As a humanly mistake, she had honestly forgot to do the simple tasks her father instructed her to do, considering so many things were on her mind. She had no food to fulfill her hunger, no treatment to heal her wounds, and no love to save her fragile heart. She gulped, but tried her best to clench her fists in an attempt to seem confident, but it failed as he took another step closer to her. "I-I'm sorry dad, I just forgot." She stated simply, her tone shaky. A low chuckle emitted from his throat as he listened to her petty excuse. Bending down, he was inches away from his daughter's lips.

"We'll see if you'll forget now that'll face the consequences." He smiled, taking Maya by her slit wrists. She thrashed, too weak from hunger and dehydration to push him away. He dominated her, pushing Maya violently up against the wall. She could feel warm tears pouring from her eyes, the tears disorienting her vision. She let out a cry, knowing she was too vulnerable to escape from his grasp. She watched as his rough hands traveled up her tattered skirt, causing her to cringe as they brushed over her self harm. _"Dad, p-please. I didn't mean to." _Maya begged, shaking as he violated her body. Her father only smirked again, his hot breathing in her ear. _"Well at least we know you'll be a good girl next time." _Trailing down the side of the face, his dry lips pressed to her neck. He breathed in satisfaction, stroking his daughter's hair. All Maya could do was watch her own father abuse her in such a way. After a series of more caressing and kissing his daughter, he let her run free.

Breathless, she hurried to the front door, rushing into the chilly clutches of autumn. When she reached the ground, she felt herself crumble to the ground in an emotional state. She shook, the images of what her father had just done flickered in her mind like a mind, burning her internally. Her head throbbed, her body feeling as if she was caving in. Sucking in a breath, she felt for her small flip phone in her pocket. Something her mother had given her before her father dragged her away. Looking through her phone, she found that someone had left her a message. Clicking on it, she found it was from Lucas, the only small piece of happiness in her life. Lucas had found Maya sleeping near a dumpster one night when she refused to return home. From there he took her home and washed her up, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. To Maya, he had been the only miracle in her wretched life, and forever should he be.

_From Lucas 7:45  
Hey Maya, Simon is throwing a party at his place. He said I can bring a friend along.  
I hope to see you there. -xoxo_

Maya pulled the skin from her chapped lips, causing them to bleed. Her pale skin was decorated with slits and other abuse, and her clothes were tattered and something you bought out the dollar store. Sighing, she struggled up from the dirt filled ground, wiping herself off. Surely Lucas would understand that the environment Maya was coming from prohibited her from affording nice things that most teenagers were walking around with nowadays. Wouldn't he be in an haze of embarrassment if she showed up looking like someone who had lived in an dumpster all her life? All the blonde wanted to do was walk through this world without feeling that she had to make an effort to be what people expected her to be. She wanted to be like one of those girls who woke up flawlessly and got the life she always wanted. Most of all, she just wanted her happy ending.

Simon was a friend of Lucas, and a wealthy one at that. His father was the CEO of his own business, making millions every month, while his mother owned a famous restaurant where people all over the world make reservations there. Maya had always been envious of him, from his wealth, his popularity, and how he got everything that left his mouth. Though with that envy came suspicion. Maya had always walked with a mindset that wealthy people were always the people to stab you in the back. The ones who used you up until ever little piece was gone. The ones that could say they enjoy your presence but don't give a crap later on. The blonde had learned that lesson in her days of middle school. Sure, befriending someone wealthy bestowed you with popularity, but you only became damaged in the end.

After what felt like miles of walking, she stood on the doorstep of his five story home. She half expected for him to have a mansion, but then again you wouldn't have found houses like those around where she lived. Taking a small breath, her finger pressed the doorbell. There was no loud music nor crowding teenagers at the home, so she figured the party was just getting started. After a moment or so, she was greeted by the brown skinned boy known as Simon. He smiled a bit, opening the door to what smelled like Heaven. "Ah, you must the Maya. Lucas can't stop blabbering about you." He rolled his eyes, a smile still tugging at his face. "Please make yourself at home. You're a tad bit early so it's one Lucas, I, and some other guys." He explained. Maya nodded, forcing a smile as she stepped into his home.

Maya inhaled as she smelled something heavenly, like cookies. She could feel her mouth watering, her stomach begging for something to devour. She sighed though, the smell causing her to remember the good old days when her and her mother. When her mother was in a good mood and had enough money to afford such treats, she agreed to bake some cookies for her daughter. The toothy grin on her face left a flicker of hope in her heart, something that told her that she wasn't completely the neglectful mother everyone had made her out to be. Smiling a bit at the happy memory, she followed Simon into the kitchen, revealing the others. There, they sat at a table playing cards, a plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of them. Lucas bore through Maya's soul when he glanced up at her with a smile, those green eyes that had saved her that night.

"Hey Maya, we were just playing cards while we wait for the others to arrive." He smiled, traveling over to her. Unexpectedly, he wrapped his arms around her wait, pulling the blonde into an embrace. Maya could feel her heartbeat pound in her ears, needing that hug considering what she had been through in the last hour. She genuinely gave a small smile, letting their fingertips lingers as they slowly intertwined with each others. A small rosiness on her cheeks, a flame flickered in her heart, grateful to at least have one person stand by her side. The guys sitting at the table, including Simon started to make kissy faces, causing Maya to blush and look at the ground.

After a mere hour, Simon was constantly making trips to the door, inviting his crowds of teenagers. Maya began felt claustrophobic and out of place once as flawless individuals strutted through the doors, their daring eyes glancing over at her with criticism. The blonde felt her own frizzy hair as she watched curls and straightened cascade down the perfect frames of females. She took a glance at her own clothing as people walked around with expensive name brand clothing. The black jacket she wore on her thin frame was worn out and had a hole in it's pocket. The shirt she wore was plain and wrinkled. Her black stockings and red skirt ripped and stretched. The only pair of shoes she owned were a worn out pair of black converse. She sighed, sticking her hands in her pockets.

Simon strutted back in the kitchen where Maya sat, a red cup in his hand. He took a sip from his cup, his trained on Maya. She squirmed under his gaze, rather frightened at what his intentions could be at this moment. Taking the cup from his lips, he smirked at Maya, one of his feet propped against the cabinets. "Not much of a party animal, eh? Well at least help yourself to some alcohol." He offered, putting the red cup back to his lips. Maya could feel herself grow sweaty at the mention of alcohol. Her hunger still threatened her, despite the cookies and glass of water she fed it an hour ago. Gulping a bit, she nodded.

"Sure I'll just have _one _cup." She replied, watching as he pulled the alcohol from his refrigerator. A smirk still tugging on his face, he poured the poisoning liquid slowly, as to intimidate her. Walking over, he placed the identical cup in front of her. Glancing up at him, he raised his eyebrows. "Go ahead and drink it pretty girl, don't be shy." He persuaded, gazing at her. Maya could feel her face warm. _Did he seriously just call me pretty? _Taking a small breath, she wrapped her fingers around the cup, taking a sip shyly. The drink wasn't as spicy as the drink back home, but it did burn her throat like the poison it was.

Smiling in satisfaction, he pressured the girl into downing another drink. "Now wasn't that good? One more cup full won't hurt anyone." He smirked, leaning over her. His hands grabbed the handle bars of the chair, his body inches away from hers. Maya felt herself panic a bit, her mind flashing back to the way her father warm breath met her ears, his hand on her thigh. Trembling a bit, she nodded. "F-fine. This will be my _last_ cup." She stammered, attempting to be more confident with her words. She watched intently as he poured her a second cup. He pushed it in front of her, a smile still on his stupid face.

_Though that wasn't the last one. _Pressure and persuasion played it's dirty game and manipulated Maya. From sweet talking from Simon, from just downright threats, Maya now sat in her chair, barely able to get up. Her vision and the sound of the music was disoriented, the world spinning around her. She struggled to keep her eyes open, her speech slurring. It wasn't until hands wrapped around her mouth when things started to get dangerous. Maya thrashed, yelling muffled swears as the figure pulled her out in the kitchen. Through her disoriented vision, she could see others in front of her but she couldn't make out who it was.

Screaming and kicking had done nothing, considering the attackers only tightened their grip on her. Soon enough, she is thrown hard into the back of something hard. She screamed, hearing something shut behind her. As she tried to sit up, she hit her head hard on something above, causing tears to form in her eyes. She lay back down on the hard surface, waiting for her eyes to refocus. Before she could give herself time, she was jerked forward by a sudden motion. She screamed once more, still in her confused and drunken state. Taking the time to breath hastily, she closed her eyes. After of moment of being throw around, bumped, and rolled. After her vision got a tad bit better, she realized where she was. _In the back of a trunk._

She trembled, hoping that this situation was all a dream. Violated by her father was one thing, but being drugged and thrown into a trunk to her possible death was another. Her throat was hoarse from previous screaming, her head still throbbing from hitting it above. She sighed, tears glittering in her eyes as she sat with her knees to her face. _So this was how it was going to end, huh? _In fact, Maya wasn't afraid of dying, but afraid of how she was going to die. She sighed, letting the car throw her around like an animal.

After what felt like an eternity, the car had finally jolted to a stop. She opened her groggy eyes, having attempted to sleep on the way. She half expected to end up dead, considering there was no oxygen in a trunk, but she remember reading something online stating that a trunk wasn't a completely sealed off area. Her body jumped as the trunk was opened up. By then she was sober and adjusted, hopefully enough so she could fight off her attackers. As she looked, she noticed the face of Lucas. _"L-Lucas?" _She questioned with a shaky breath. She wouldn't have never suspected him to be behind such a traumatic event. He smirked at her, helping the other guys as they pulled Maya out. _"W-what's going on?" _she kicked frantically, watching as they brought her into a dark alley.

She screamed, hoping someone, anyone would come out and save her. Though she realized that no one would considering it seemed like the trashier part of town. She swung randomly, hoping to come in contact with one of their faces, but she was still no match for them. Before she could let out another scream, she was thrown onto the the hard ground, causing her to cry out. She trembled, her hold body aching from the impact. One by one, the boys violently stepped on her back, causing her short breaths to be forced out of her. A fistful of her hair was grabbed, her head making contact with the ground. A tearful bloody mess stained the area around her, Maya's mind dazed and throbbing. _"Please, I just want this to be over... just kill me already if I deserve all of this." _She breathed.

Maya smiled softly as her eyes begin to flutter close. Her ears listened to the laughing of the boys who attacked her, their footsteps as they ran, the shutting of their doors as he sped off down the road. At that moment Maya realized that no one could save her, because for someone to do the saving, _you had to learn to save yourself._

* * *

_**Thank you for taking the time the time to read the first chapter of my first fanfiction. First off, I want to warn you this will be a real angsty fanfiction, so if you feel uncomfortable reading some situations that might trigger certain emotions, feel free to skip over that part of just drop the fanfiction. Secondly, if you are a victim of depression, self harm, abuse and other harmful acts that are causing suicidal thoughts, please call 1-800-273-8255. For it would be extremely upsetting to lose a beautiful individual from suicide. Thirdly, I will appreciate any comment dropped off whether positivity, critique, or tips. These comments will really help me improve as a writer and give me the encouragement to keep writing. I look forward to seeing this in your favorites. I hope you look forward to the second chapter~**_


	2. T w o

Darkness consumed Maya like the way her heart felt in these vulnerable situations. She didn't know whether she wasn't breathing because of Lucas, the boy who reattached her broken wings, only to rip them off and taunt as she bled to her bloody death or maybe it was the fact that she was indeed dying. She winced after every small breath she took, her rib cage refusing her to bother them. A puddle of dry blood lay by her lips, due to a gash in her bottom lip. Her head still throbbed from such a agonizing impact, probably suffering a mid-severe concussion. The blonde had probably fractured every bone in her fragile body. She shivered, tears welling up in her blue eyes as the autumn wind taunted her. Not even the darkness she had grew fond of eased the pain anymore. Trying her best to ignore the pain, she begin to break out in silent sobs.

Maya sputtered and coughed, her own bloody fluid exiting her mouth violently. Her body shook, the monster that homed in her stomach winning over her. It tormented her, reminding her once again not a soul in the world would ever bestow her the unconditional love her mind always crowded her with. It reminded her that she wouldn't be the girl to grow up with a happy family, the girl who wouldn't get to make treasuring memories. It reminded her that she would never get to feel hot meals satisfying her taste buds. It reminded her that she was just another waste of space in the world, the bane of everyone's existence.

When the pain that flickered inside of her lungs became unbearable, she forced herself to stop the shedding of her tears. She had already knew from her younger ages that crying would never get her the things she asked for, the picture-perfect families she saw on television, and the feeling that someone actually wanted her to exist. The only reward for such behavior was an abusive session from her father and the fact that people like her was viewed upon as feeble and cowardly. Maya flickered back to the times where she was confident enough to raise her voice when she knew things were not acceptable, the times where she could talk in such a way where it only earned her a slap to a face. The days before things became really downhill. The blonde let her eyes close again, this time hoping she would disappear from the world forever.

Only a block away was a brunette female, having been walking from her volunteer work. She had been watching over an elderly couple of hers, continuously telling herself that she would only help the rosy cheeked two for only an hour. But due to her caring nature, an hour had turned into five hours, five hours turning into midnight. She winced, already picturing the scene of her seething parents as they lectured her about the dangers of staying out where people in the shadows were waiting to wrap their chilling fingers around her throat. But in her head, the people that lurked in the shadows were once people who were people of the light, people that were just searching for their lost identity. Her hands in her coat pockets, she kept her dark eyes trailing on the sidewalk beneath her. The autumn fingers ran it's chilly fingers through her chocolate curls, her hair fluttering lightly in the midnight wind. The only thing stopping from hurrying to her home that was on the other side of town was the sound of a light moan, a person in distress.

Her ears perking up, she traveled to the home of the sound, her eyes landing on the darkened alley. The only thing that was lighting her path was a dim streetlight, but it didn't even travel all the way to where she wanted to head, considering this town didn't have the funds to have such things. Feeling a nervous temptation prick at her, she bit her lip as she hurried to the source of the nose. Her palms grew sweaty, no longer due to the heat her pockets gave her. As she squinted her eyes, she lost her balance and landed on her knees. She winced, scrapping her hands. Looking up, she called out tensely. _"Is anyone there?" _

The brunette knew it was quite foolish to call out to a possible threat. What is the distressed moan was just a setup for the lurker to wrap his grubby fingers around her neck and have a gun at her head? She cringed at the thought of her parents becoming worried that their child hadn't made it home. Filing missing child reports, creating group searches all over town, grieving over the fact that their child may never return home. Tears almost welled at her eyes at the thought, but it was a risk she was willing to take. Not hearing an answer from anyone she slowly began to creep slowly, the darkness gradually engulfing her.

Maya's ears picked up the echo of footsteps. Tension devoured her body as she lay on the cool ground, not sure of what could be coming toward her. If she weren't in such a shape, she'd probably be up and running. Though in her laugh, she stifled at the idea. At this point of time, it didn't matter if she died or not. No one would come looking for her, no one tried to save her, and she probably nonexistent to the world around her. With a smile on her face, she let tears drop on the surface beneath her. _Just kill me already. _Taking a painful breath, she awaited for whoever stood before her.

Squinting her eyes some more, she saw the shadow of a figure lying on the surface beneath her feet. She gasped slightly, covering her mouth as she witnessed what seemed like a dead body. Curiously, she moved closer to the limp female. Only a few meters away from her, she called out to Maya. _"Are you dead?" _It was quite the peculiar question to be asking considering dead people wouldn't answer back. Though her ears perked up with Maya's voice responded. _"Just kill me already." _She begged, a small smile on her face. She half expected for it to be some dirty man searching through the garbage, only to be slightly surprised at the soft voice of a female. She didn't sound like the person to slaughter anyone, but once the devil was an angel.

"Why would I kill you?" she questioned, now crouched down right beside the blonde. It was such an simple a question that needed a simple question, yet a million answers crowded Maya's mind. Maya's blue eyes stared at the girl's shadowed face, even more questions forming in her head as if why she was so close. Wincing, the girl lay a hand on her cheek, a deep gash on her cheek. "Are you alright? Who done this to you?" a worried edge to her tone. Maya winced, watching as the girl put pressure on random areas of her aching body. "Why the heck would it matter to you? You don't even know my situation." She spoke bluntly.

_"I don't need to know about your situation. _Though I know you need medical attention." Riley replied calmly, not really considerate of the girl's snappy tone. Considering the fact that Maya had always disliked hospitals from an young age, a trip in the emergency room was the last thing she would want. Hospitals intoxicated you with anesthetic, blinded you with their pure white rooms, and put hacking, disease-filled, dead people on display like it was everyone's business. Besides, she didn't have a whole lot of faith of getting to the hospital. Her body felt shattered, and there was no way she was going to pick the broken pieces back up.

Maya squinted as she watched a beam of light shine on her face. It took a few seconds to realize that what the girl had pulled out was a cell phone, her fingers quickly dialing the well know three digit number. Maya grew frightened, speaking out. "No, please. Don't call nine-one-one." She begged quietly, her voice hoarse. Riley shook her head in protest, the dialing tone breaking the silence. Maya weakly tried to reach out for the girl, but Riley leaned back, her voice broke the silence.

_"Nine-one-one. What's your emergency?" _Maya heard a nasally voice come from the phone. Maya listened to the brunette as she answered questions the women provided her with. Tears would have been wetting the blonde's face if it weren't for the fact she was dehydrated. The girl snapped her phone shut, giving the blonde smile in the darkness. Sighing, she grabbed the girl's hand, in an attempt to comfort her. Eyes wide, Maya wasn't used to such affection anymore, but she let herself relax. "They'll be here in a moment. They're used to getting emergency calls in this place." She spoke quietly, still holding her hand.

"Go figure." Maya mumbled quietly, her eyes fluttered close as an attempt to watch time fly. Maya had to chuckle at the idea of how the soft-spoken female just easily grabbed her hand, not taking account that Maya could have been a murderer, someone looking for someone weak to take home tonight, or just anyone that would leave you with traumatic memories. Maya never understood the ones who trust easily, the one's who could give their hearts away, not expecting anyone to stick a knife through it. The situation was like trusting a person behind the gun to not pull the trigger. Maya sighed, remembering the days when she could trust so easily.

_"So what's your name?" _she asked, obviously trying to past the tension of waiting. The question was so simple, yet Maya didn't want to give her a simple answer. At that moment she wished she had a more sweeter or cuter name like Ashley or Blair. But not wanting to start off their little chat with lies, she gave her her real, plain name. "Maya. The name's Maya." She spoke. The girl smiled, the wind fluttering her hair. "That's really pretty. It reminds me of Maya Angelou."

The compliment perked the cold ears of hers up, not receiving one in what felt like forever. She brushed it off though, something that sounded genuine now, sounded like trash later. Staring back up at her, she was about to question for her name until sirens cut her off. Nearer and nearer, they rung in the female's ears. Riley rubbed her fingers, giving the girl a hopeful smile as the ambulance screeched to an ear bleeding stop. One by one, paramedics hopped from the door. Their footsteps echoing through the alley as they hurried to the scene. The paramedics ripping the blonde from her grasp. Quickly, they hoisted the frail girl on the stretcher, attaching an oxygen mask on her face. Maya started to panic, thrashing as she could.

The paramedics held her down, her vision blurring their faces. The brunette followed them, the faint sound of her shoes keeping Maya alive. The paramedics tried anxiously to push her away, but she refused to the resistance. By then, they had already rolled her into the back of the ambulance. Maya watched as they were about to shut the door on the female, causing her to panic some more. If she was going to be the one to call them in the first place, she at least wanted her to come along for the ride. In the haste of moment, the girl yelled out. _"I'm her sister!"_

Making intense eye contact with the salt and pepper haired paramedic trying to close the door shut, he grunted, slowly opening it up. "Touch anything in here kid, and we'll throw you out." He threatened, watching as the girl stepped her way in. The scowling man slammed the door behind him, watching the both of them intently as the sirens began and the engine roared. She squirmed under his death stare, only to turn her attention to Maya. She gave her a small, weary smile. Both were exhausted. The only bright side to this situation that dawned on the brunette is that she know had a valid excuse to be roaming the streets at this time of the hour. Sighing, she held onto the stretcher as they toppled over bumps and potholes in the road.

After listening to the siren blare, squirming under the cold gaze of the deadly paramedic, and mostly getting thrown side to side, they had finally arrived at he hospital. Throwing a blanket over her, it kept her warm as they pulled her into the chilly atmosphere. Despite the bumpy ride and the sound of the siren, she managed to fall asleep. She shuttered, the autumn wind kissing her cheeks. The brunette hugged herself as followed the paramedics through the emergency room doors. Patients sitting in the waiting rooms perk up as they hear the screeching of a stretcher. Maya watched as the world around her blurred, wind rushing through her hair as the hurried through the double doors. She listened as the paramedics instructed orders among each other, two headed the opposite direction, while two rushed down the hall with her. Finally checking into a room, Maya was rolled in past a curtain.

Doing their job as instructed, they stuck a iv needle into her pale arm, causing her to cry out. She was hooked up a monitor, the tool creating tension as the dreadful beeping echoed off the walls. Their white gloves poked and probed her, scribbling down any evidence of injury. The brunette watched from a distance, biting her lips and clutching her knuckles until they turned white. "Fractured rib cage. Some deep gashes. Other fractured areas." was the only thing that the girls could hear as the doctor discussed Maya's injuries. Maya winced, thinking about how furious her father would be knowing his daughter blew up his medical bills. After a couple more minutes of discussing, they explained to the blonde on what had to be done. "We're going to stitch up your gashes, give you something to heal of that lip of yours, and bandaged up your fractured bones. You suffered a fractured rib as well, so you may need to stay a couple of nights."

Maya mentally groaned to herself. Being in the hospital was one thing, but staying for a period of time was even worst. Riley continued to bite her pink lips, making her way over to the broken doll in front of her. She watched as the paramedics quietly walked from the room, giving them a few minutes to converse. Taking the oxygen mask from her face, Maya glanced up at the girl. The brunette was about to protest about her having the oxygen mask off, but Maya had cut her off. "I never caught your name." She spoke softly. The brunette smiled, her fingers fumbling with her light pink jacket. "Riley Matthews." She replied simply.

It wasn't the name she was suspecting a girl like her to have. She had always suspected something sweet, like Annabelle or Rosy but either way, Maya liked the simplicity of it, the way it rolled off her tongue. Maya sighed, looking back up at Riley. "I'm really sorry about putting you through this trouble, just tell them to give me the bill and somehow my father will cough up the money." Maya smiled, hopefully to reassure the girl.

"Oh, right. Well, no need to apologize. I'm going to plead for them to let me spend the night with you. From there, I'll let my father know of my disappearance, I'll arrange for him to come here, we can contact your parents, and then we'll be off with our lives." She explained, a faraway look in her eyes. Maya fumbled with the lace of her skirt on the side, knowing how life would be for her once she got back in her father's clutches. Trying to get away from that thought, she opened her eyes to the first thing she had mentioned.

"You're seriously going to stay here with me?" She questioned. The brunette nodded, a small smile on her face. Maya had half expected her to have some bubbly social life at the least, her eyes absorbed into her cell phone like every teenager walking around. Maya had always wanted a cell phone, especially if it meant the chance to get in contact with her mother. Her father had blocked her mother from contacting him, leaving Maya with no way around that situations. She never took the time to remember numbers by heart, and she regretted it. If she just knew her mother's number and had some change, she could contact her mother using a payphone somewhere.

"Yea. I just can't save you and just leave you here. Since you're parents are probably worried about your disappearance as well, I want to be here to help you clear up some of this disaster too." She smiled, grabbing a hold of her hand again. _My father wouldn't even care about my disappearance, let alone does he care to acknowledge my existence. _Maya smiled at her, but she could feel herself becoming a bit of a nervous wreck. Maya's father was utterly an embarrassing person, not to mention violent. If the wrong things were said, or the wrong actions are taken, it'll be like an exact replica of her parent's fighting.

Maya's thoughts were broken as a nurse pushed her way through the curtains. Her crimson curls bounced on her shoulders, her hazel eyes peeking through some frames as her pale hands clutched a clipboard with securely. With a small smile on her lips, she clicked over to the side of the bed. "Doctor Lawrence will be with you in a moment to give you a wash up." She spoke kindly, scribbling something down on her clipboard. Looking over to Riley, she spoke again. "And I'm afraid visiting hours are over."

"I know they're over, but I'm her older sister, and I'm afraid I can't get in contact with our father right now. Could you please arrange it so I can spend the night with her?" She pleaded, looking the woman dead in her eye. Riley still held Maya's hand, a little more tighter to show their fake bond. The woman bit her lip, finally breaking under such innocence. "Alright, I'll negotiate with the people up front. May I have your names?" She asked, tapping her foot.

"Riley and Maya Matthews." She smiled, confident in her tone. With the way she said it, Maya actually felt that she was related to the girl comforting her. She didn't seem to be at least a little bit frightened to lie about such a thing, making Maya feel a little bit better on the inside. "Well pretty girls, we'll see if we can get in contact with your father tomorrow. As for now I'll get you some hospital scrubs to sleep in." She smiled, clicking from the room. Riley threw a triumph fist in the air, her enthusiasm getting the best of her. Maya couldn't help but giggle, not expecting her to be so excited. "I didn't expect you to be so excited of stay here with me."

"I like to think of it as a sleepover. I used to throw those all the times with friends when I was younger." She chuckled, smiling afterwards at the memory. Maya sighed, remembering what it was like to have friends before they were engulfed by wealthy and popularity, two things she could never gain even when she did make an attempt. It was amusing how an exchange for being someone hardly ever noticed to the center of attention always had people reeling in. Not sure what to say anymore to keep the conversation going, she let them sit there in silence as they waited for the doctor. By then, Riley sad on the bed, kicking her shoes together.

After countless time of looking at the clock, a man walked into the room with a small tub of water. His dark curls hid underneath a cap he wore, his mouth covered with a mask. Smiling with his azure eyes, he placed the tub of water on the brown nightstand beside her. "Alright , I'm going to give you a nice wash tonight. As for you , I'll need you to step outside so I can give your sister her bath." He instructed, pulling blue gloves over his hand.

Riley nodded and smile, letting her fingers linger for a moment until she departed from the room. Maya felt tension rise in her chest, rather nervous that a male would be roaming her body. Taking a deep breath, she quietly listened to the man as he spoke, simply answering his questions as he helped her out of her clothing. Riley stood outside, her head laying against the cool, white walls. She listened to the faint sound of a baby crying, someone coughing, and a t.v blaring from the room beside them. She bit her lip, only to stop as she heard the click of heels. Smiling, she watched as the redhead woman was coming toward her with their scrubs.

"Here you are. They might be a little big since the smaller one's are all cleaned out. Kids can't just stop breaking their arms and legs nowadays." She shook her head, smiling as she placed them in her hand. Riley gave the woman a small thank you before she disappeared behind the corner. Riley hummed quietly to herself, only to look up occasionally when someone passed by. She felt the cool phone in her pocket, wondering what could be going through her parent's mind. They hadn't even tried to contact her, which was a first. Sighing, she bit her lip once more.

She smiled at as he came through the door. "Well, she's all done. We'll have a look at her injuries tomorrow. The fractures aren't extremely bad, but I'm not saying they couldn't have been worst. Do you know what happened?" He questioned, pulling off his gloves. "No. We have different hobbies, and when I was walking home, I heard moans coming from an alley. I questioned her on what happened, but she never gave me an valid answer." She replied. "Alright, if she notifies you of anything, don't hesitate to call us down here." He patted her on the shoulder.

After thanking him, Riley returned into the room to see Maya's eyes glued to the television. At this time of the night, only wacky 90's cartoons were playing, giving people their daily dosage of nonsense. Maya looked up and gave her a small smile, her body snuggled under the warm sheets. Riley gave her a wide grin, scurrying into the bathroom. Stripping from her clothes, she decided to take a shower while she was up here. Turning the one knob, she let the water run until it got hot. Digging through the cabinets she found a bar of soap and a few clothes to wash her body with. Taking one toe first, she stepped into the welcoming shower.

After letting warm water and soap nourish her skin, she toweled dried her damp hair. Pulling the slightly large scrubs over her body, stepped into the cold atmosphere, due to just stepping out the shower. She shivered, tiptoeing over to the bed. Smiling, she climbed into the bed with what she wanted to call her friend. Moving over painfully slowly, Maya made room for Riley. Riley spread the covers over the two girls, letting the warm sheets engulf them. Riley smiled softly, their legs entangled slightly. "I have a lot to thank you for." Maya sighed, turning to look at her.

"Well, do thank you for them because it makes me feel good. No, actually, it's the humanly thing to do." She smiled, yawning a bit. "But you're not like any humans. You're so pure, and bubbly, and kind. _You're a midnight savior._" Maya whispered, not being able to explain it anyway else. "What's a midnight savior?" Riley questioned, her fatiguing eyes ready to close.

_"Someone who saves someone despite the consequences, the dangers, the sacrifices. The type of person who steps in at the right time before you're late. The person who's like a shadow, but leaves you with a little light behind." _Maya smiled, before both of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Ah, what wise words Maya. Well said, well said. First and foremost, I want to send out a big thank you to the people who reviewed, followed, and faved my story. I really appreciate it, and it really keeps me going. Ooh, what's going to happen the next day once adults are contacted? I'll leave you on the edge of your seat, but don't worry the third chapter won't be too long. I hope you enjoy the second chapter~ Don't hesitate to leave a review, and I hope to see my story in your favorites or follows!~_**


End file.
